


Dream of Me

by oceankat8



Series: LadyIrina is personally responsible for me not sleeping at night [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Found Family, I wrote this as an excuse for two characters to kiss, M/M, Pining, dont look at me like that, dream - Freeform, its a dream y’all, its very disjointed and non linear?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceankat8/pseuds/oceankat8
Summary: The Mandalorian has a dream.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Corin (LadyIrina)
Series: LadyIrina is personally responsible for me not sleeping at night [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572814
Comments: 52
Kudos: 496





	Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



It was fuzzy, a hazy kinda feeling that let the Mandalorian know that he was dreaming. 

He was inside his ship, alone, and he couldn’t think of why it felt wrong. It was as it had always been, he looked around. Nothing was amiss, at least, nothing stood out among the fuzzy details he could concentrate on. 

He climbed the ladder to the cockpit, the ship was silent, unmoving except for a slight creak as he took a step towards the pilot’s chair.

He sat down, staring forward out the window into the stars. They were motionless as well, trapped in a moment and the Mandalorian found himself going through the motions of starting the engine. 

Click, click, click, just before he reached for the lever he noticed it was wrong.

It was missing something, but he couldn’t remember what.

The rest of the ship seemed to fade in the background as he focused on the lever, silence stretching around him until he heard what sounded like a metal ball rolling around on the ground. And a soft coo echoed behind it.

The child. 

The Mandalorian had a quick, panicked thought that he had left him downstairs, and found himself racing from his seat to the hull below. 

It was silent still, the Mandalorian almost forgot what the reason for his panic was, until he heard it again, the metal ball rolling around.

He needed it for the lever. Or he couldn’t start the ship. But it was small and difficult to locate so the Mandalorian found himself crawling on the ground, looking beneath shelves, between cracks, never finding what he was looking for.

Frustrated he stood up, determined to leave the ship. 

He pressed the button to lower the hatch, but instead a compartment opened on the other side of the hull, a soft warm light emanating from it.

He walked towards it, the rest of the ship fading into the background. 

The child was there, sitting in his crude, homemade crib, giggling softly. The Mandalorian smiled under his helmet.

Once the child noticed him getting closer he slowly got to his feet, waddling forward till one of his tiny green hands was wrapped around the delicate bars that held him. Safe. 

The Mandalorian felt relief, this was what he had been looking for, what he was missing. The child reached up, a gentle coo melting his heart as he reached into the crib and picked him up.

He cradled him gently to his chest, rocking him back and forth in the quiet of their little hut. He started singing , quietly muffled by the helmet,

“ _ Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an. _

_ Coruscanta a'den mhi, Vode an. _

_ Bal kote, darasuum kote…” _

The Mandalorian found himself trailing off as he heard the laughter of children from outside. The child giggled in his arms, reaching towards the door as it appeared before him. 

He pulled him closer, not wanting to let go, afraid that if he put him down he’d disappear forever. But, the laughter grew faint and the child seemed eager to join them. The Mandalorian didn’t have the heart to keep him away from that, not when the only other option was here, alone with him. So instead he kneeled down, releasing the child to do as he pleases. Large black eyes blinked slowly up at him before he smiled and trotted away, soft cooing the only goodbye the Mandalorian had before he disappeared through the door. 

“ _ Jorso'ran kando a tome.” _

The room felt cold, small as he looked around alone, a frantic, lonely beat to his chest as he told himself everything was fine, the village was safe.

But the walls seemed to close in around him, even the ceiling lowered, and the cold became so intense that it felt more like a cave of ice than a hut in a warm village.

He opened the door to escape and found himself on the other side of blasterfire. He ducked behind a tree, they were in the woods, stormtroopers surrounding them. Him.

He was on his own.

He fired back, but no matter how many he took down there was more, an unending march of them moving forward, and suddenly they were on his home planet instead, and his guns were toys, small broken things that had him wondering where his mother was, why she wasn’t there. 

The stormtroopers closed in, screams and fires surrounded him, but he held his ground. Until he was swept up into a familiar pair of arms as they ran away, the world falling away from around them, only the scared, desperate breaths of his parents as they continued to run.

Then he was slung over a shoulder, Beskar digging into his chest, still running as his companion cursed him out in Mando’a. His weapons were back in his hands and he was firing, blaster shot after blaster shot into their pursuers. 

Until they fell into the ground and he and Cara Dune were hiding from the AT-ST, and the child was in front of him, waddling towards him with a warm smile as the world seem to explode around them. 

He rushed forward grabbing onto him desperately, and found himself rolling in mud, the children surrounding him as the Mandalorian picked himself and the child up. Omera was watching him, a sly smile on her face. 

“You’re good with him,” she said, stepping closer, she took the child from him, setting him down to play with the others, and before the Mandalorian could follow, she pushed him back. Leaning him against a tree and grabbing his helmet.

She moved to slip it off, but he stopped her, reaching up and gently removing her hands. She smiled, soft and sad, before walking away.

The Mandalorian sighed, leaning back against the tree. It wrapped around him, turning into familiar arms and he found himself sinking even further into the embrace. Corin’s hand sought out the Mandalorian’s and delicately traced along the edge of his sleeve. Tender. There was a soft breath at the base of his neck, sending shivers down his spine before he couldn’t take it anymore and turned in the other man’s embrace.

He was handsome, in a careless way that could drive someone absolutely mad if they weren’t careful, and the Mandalorian found himself falling into his eyes, a sea of emotion that he could drown in.

He pulled him closer, an itch under his skin, fire flickering like desire in his gut.

And it was a dream, just a dream so the Mandalorian paid no mind to the armor that separated them and softly pressed his lips to the other man’s wrist instead, a reversal of roles that had him aching. 

He ripped at the collar of his black body suit,  _ he shouldn’t be wearing that, _ the thought flitted through his mind, there and gone. He couldn’t remember why that was, but he found he agreed and began peeling it away.

He left the Beskar pauldron.

Corin just laughed and drew him closer, pulling him into his chest, forehead to forehead, a Keldabe kiss, his heart skipped. 

Heat flared where Corin’s hands trailed, one lifted to his cheek, gentle, soothing under his eye and the Mandalorian bit his lip. 

He held back, fighting his want, because that was what he was supposed to do, it was what he had always done. Corin didn’t.

He pulled him into a gentle kiss, lips soft, agonizingly, and the Mandalorian melted into him. Hands grabbing at his shoulders, as he pressed him into the tree, the kiss deepened and the Mandalorian growled. His knees weakened, and he found their positions switched, his own back now being pressed against the tree. 

Corin’s other hand traveled lower, a gentle trail starting at his chest, moving down to lay gentle at his waist, and then circling around behind him and grabbing at his ass. The Mandalorian bit down on Corin’s lip in his surprise, causing him to chuckle and pull away slightly, and he found himself once again falling into the other man’s eyes. 

Corin let go of his cheek, his hand lowering to join the other and together they grabbed the backs of the Mandalorian’s legs in a sturdy grip that reminded him none too gently of the many weight training exercises the Mandalorian had to suffer through as he groaned and grunted softly behind him. Then Corin was lifting them so that they wrapped around his waist, allowing him to press the Mandalorian even further into the tree before leaning in for another deep, passionate kiss that had the Mandalorian moaning himself. 

Fire exploded between them and the Mandalorian found himself grabbing back just as forcefully, wrapping his own arms around the other man as if to pull him closer, as if he could. 

But his need only grew, an ache building in him that was desperate for something he knew deep down he couldn’t have. The Mandalorian clawed at Corin’s back, pulling him closer, closer…

_ Kandosii sa ka'rta  _

There was a child’s laugh, from far away, and the Mandalorian pulled back, Corin’s smile was soft, sad, similar to the one Omera had just given him, before he and the forest disappeared, leaving the Mandalorian collapsed on the ground before he stumbled back to his feet, he swayed with the sudden weakness of his limbs. He was alone again.

The Mandalorian swallowed, raising his hand to his chest, the warmth from the other man was still there, but it was quickly fading from his Beskar. He looked around, he was back in his ship once more, the quiet now uncomfortable as he searched for something. 

What was he looking for? 

Oh right. He thought as he heard the metal ball roll behind him, the ball of the lever. He needed to take off, and he didn’t want that getting lost. 

It wasn’t necessary to fly though.

Did he need it for something else?

He heard a child laugh again, and then a gentle coo.

The Mandalorian opened his eyes.

The light of the sun was glaring, but mostly blocked by the Mandalorian’s helmet as he slowly blinked back to consciousness. Just in front of him was the kid, playing with another choking hazard as Corin tried to gently pry it away from him.

“Oh,” he said, noticing as the Mandalorian moved to sit up properly, “I didn’t mean to let him wake you, sorry”

The Mandalorian let his eyes linger for a moment, safe in the knowledge that Corin would never be able to tell, that he would think he was merely taking his time in waking rather than indulging in a fantasy.

“I need to get up anyways,” he finally said, patting the kid gently in the head before standing fully, “it’s almost noon and I need to find the client, make sure they haven’t run off anywhere.”

Corin merely nodded, scooping the child up into his arms, and the Mandalorian had to force himself to look away. 

No point in lingering on a dream after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, okay I am def trash for this, but I want to make my stance known and it’s that the Mandalorian is def, secretly, a bottom. There. Now you know. All that tough guy stuff? It’s cause he doesn’t want people to realize that a tiny bit of gentle pressure in the right place would take him completely apart, and is also one hundred percent the reason he almost died listening to Corin working out behind him. There. Now you know.  
> Feel free to disagree, but I am right and you know it deep down.
> 
> Also the most recent chapter that LadyIrina posted had me squealing.


End file.
